


We'll Meet Up Soon, Surely

by here_for_the_tea



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, First Meetings, Fluff, I love their dynamic so much, Moving In Together, Platonic Relationships, Time Skips, they're best friends you're honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_tea/pseuds/here_for_the_tea
Summary: “I have two apple pies! If you were here I’d give one to you.” Tubbo joked as he stuffed his face and Ranboo’s laugh came through his microphone. “Yeah, sure. Just bring it downstairs dude.” Ranboo said in a serious tone. They both had a good laugh at that, and the chat was going crazy. “Can you imagine?” Tubbo asked. “We tell everyone we met up by me casually bringing you an apple pie on stream?”.OrRanboo, Tubbo, and Tommy all finally meet in person. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit & Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 444





	We'll Meet Up Soon, Surely

**Author's Note:**

> wow this took forever to write i started this during his portal 2 stream with tubbo LMAO
> 
> i felt bad leaving tommy out and i really do like the friendship they all have together, so i decided to add him in too!
> 
> (edit: lmao my dumbass used the wrong tags at 4 am and put the romantic tags even tho its 100% platonic WUH OH. I fixed the tags and deleted most of the comments mentioning it just so people wouldn't be confused :] sorry!)

“I have two apple pies! If you were here I’d give one to you.” Tubbo joked as he stuffed his face and Ranboo’s laugh came through his microphone. “Yeah, sure. Just bring it downstairs dude.” Ranboo said in a serious tone. They both had a good laugh at that, and the chat was going crazy. “Can you imagine?” Tubbo asked. “We tell everyone we met up by me casually bringing you an apple pie on stream?”. Ranboo sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Tubbo had quickly become one of Ranboo’s closest friends on the SMP, and after being in vc nearly every day (even off stream), he was also one of Ranboo’s closest friends in general. He couldn’t wait for the whole pandemic to be over so he could meet everyone in person. He smiled a stupidly huge smile and shook his head. “Ranbooooo, did you die?” Tubbo’s voice filtered through his headphones, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, Tubbo. Kinda spaced out while I was thinking.” He laughed. “Oh, it’s ok! What were you thinking about?” Tubbo questioned. “Eh, just the whole pandemic and how I wanna actually meet everyone. I think it’ll be really cool.”. The chat was filled with various forms of ‘AWWWW’ and Tubbo laughed. “Chat, no! He’s just farming aw’s, don’t fall for it!” Tubbo shouted. Ranboo just laughed and they continued on to the next stage in Portal 2.

\---

Ranboo’s head flicked to Discord as he heard the ping of someone joining the call with him and Tubbo. They weren’t streaming or anything, so they weren’t expecting anyone. “HELLO, BOYS!” Tommy shouted, blowing out Ranboo and Tubbo’s eardrums. They both groaned, causing Tommy to let out one of his signature laughs, and he was now borderline wheezing. “So much for a chill vibe call,” Ranboo jokes.

“WHAT? Big B I’ll have you know I can be very chill-”. “DID YOU JUST CALL ME BIG B?” Ranboo interrupted Tommy. The call erupted into laughs and it only descended into further chaos as they talked for longer. Eventually, though Ranboo had to yell at him to listen, Tubbo got off the call when he had mentioned it was 6 AM. Now it was only Tommy and Ranboo. “Isn’t it 6 AM for you as well, Tommy?”. “Yeah, but I woke up at 5 PM so there’s no way I’m gonna be able to go to sleep,” Tommy told him.

Ranboo rolled his eyes and chuckled before the call went silent for a minute. Ranboo was going to say something, but it seemed like Tommy was holding something back. “Hey, Ranboo?” Tommy somewhat blurted out. Ranboo hummed in acknowledgment. “I saw this thing on good ol’ Twitter dot com and uh,” Tommy trailed off and Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows. “Weeelllll, what was it?” Ranboo worried. Was it something bad? Did Ranboo say something wrong? Was his streaming career over?

“It was this person, and they were saying something about how ‘Ranboo shouldn’t be taking Tubbo away from Tommy,’ and I just wanted to make sure that you knew I don’t see it like that and that I’m glad you’re friends with him and I’m glad you’re friends withmetooandIhopewecanallmeetup-'' Tommy was cut off by Ranboo’s laughing. “Tommy, I know you don’t see it like that. I’m glad we’re all friends too! We’ll be able to meet up soon, and it’ll be great. I know it will.” He reassured the younger teen. Tommy smiled even though Ranboo couldn’t see him. “Oh!” Ranboo said suddenly. “Do you want to see my face?”. Tommy’s mouth dropped open and he laughed. “Of course, big man! I’d be honored,” Tommy said jokingly, but he was sincere in his own way. Tommy switched on his webcam and waited for Ranboo to do the same.

“Sorry, just making sure I’m not gonna accidentally leak something.” Ranboo laughed. Tommy said he was fine and waited patiently, his leg bouncing up and down. From what he knew, only Tubbo had seen Ranboo’s face. He was happy Ranboo trusted him enough to do this and was genuinely excited. Suddenly, Ranboo’s webcam was on. Tommy’s mouth fell open and he screamed. “AHHHHHHH! BIG B YOU HAVE EYES HOLY SHIT!” Tommy screamed. Ranboo was wheezing, his face red.

“In all seriousness, you kind of look just how I thought you did in my head.” Tommy shrugged. “That’s what Tubbo said, too! If people can guess what I look like so easily why am I even hiding my face.” Ranboo shook his head jokingly. The two talked for a bit longer, but eventually, Ranboo got off to go to sleep. He laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought about the day when he’d finally get to meet his closest friends. It was surely coming soon.

February...

March...

April...

May…

August…

October…

December 1st, 2021

Ranboo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled his suitcase through the nearly empty airport. It was around 1 AM in the UK, but to Ranboo it felt like it was only 8 PM. The sluggishness from his plane nap was still heavy in his mind, and he almost passed up the sign that led to the parking lot. He stepped out into the cold air, pulling his hoodie sleeves down. His eyes skated across the lot until they landed on two idiots standing under a street lamp. His face broke out into a grin. He ran over to them as fast as he could, his suitcase loudly following behind.

They looked up at the noise and smiled brightly right before Ranboo plowed into the both of them, his arms wrapping tightly around the both of them. After the initial shock, Tommy and Tubbo returned the hug just as tight, smiles on each of their faces. When they pull away they’re all in some state of crying. Tubbo and Ranboo laugh while Tommy goes on about being a big man and how he doesn’t cry even with the obvious red and watery eyes. “We are gonna cause so much chaos,” Tubbo laughed out.

\---

Ranboo tried to keep his voice from shaking and his leg from bouncing too much as he watched people flood into his stream. It was titled “A Big Announcement” and needless to say it seemed like 200,000 people were very interested in what he had to say. “Holy cow! You guys really wanted to know what the big announcement is, apparently,” Ranboo laughed. He looked to Tubbo and Tommy, who both gave him a thumbs up. He had to admit, that did make things seem a bit easier. Having two of his best friends here really helped calm his nerves.

After a lot of deliberating, Ranboo had decided to shove three important things into one stream. First of all, he’d announce that he finally had met up with Tubbo and Tommy. He’d also mention how they were all planning on moving in together, and soon. Those were the easy parts. The not so easy part was his face reveal. It’s not that he thought he was ugly or anything, he quite liked his grey-ish eyes, but showing your face to a lot of people with high expectations isn’t exactly a walk in the park.

“Alright so first things first,” Ranboo moved and let Tommy and Tubbo sit in front of the webcam. Once Ranboo was sure they were in the shot and he wasn’t, he turned it on. Tommy screamed and Tubbo put his hands in the air and yelled ‘SURPRISE!’ as Ranboo laughed at the chat having a mental breakdown. “We met up!” Ranboo yelled. “Yes chat, Ranboo’s a fucking giant, don’t remind me,” Tommy grumbled. Ranboo laughed and Tubbo rolled his eyes. Tommy turned to smack Ranboo on the arm but ended up missing and accidentally punching a drawer.

He yelled out a string of curses while 200,002 people laughed at him. “Tubbo how are we going to live with him?” Ranboo said, breathless from laughing so damn much. “Shove him in the attic,” Tubbo said seriously. That made the three of them start laughing again and made chat have a mental breakdown again. ‘Tommy you’re an idiot’, ‘THEY’RE MOVING IN TOGETHER?’, ‘BEETWT AND CLINGYTWT COME GET YALLS JUICE’. “Ok ok, one more thing,” Ranboo grinned as he moved in between the two others, still being tall enough for his face to be out of frame. He slowly bent down and laughed as he showed his face to all the people who had supported him since he started streaming.

The chat was a mess at this point, the mods gave up trying to keep any semblance of calm and just let everyone scream. Everyone was being supportive and kind, and he thankfully didn’t see any uncomfortable things being said. He huffed out a breath and Tommy smacked him on the back. “BIG B YOU DIDN’T PASS OUT I AM SO PROUD!” He yelled. “I was not going to pass out Tommy, I was nervous! It’s perfectly acceptable to be nervous to face reveal when you have almost 3 million subscribers, ok?” He defended.

\---

It was a month later. Ranboo had to head back to America so he could finalize everything before they all moved in together in Brighton. The three friends stood outside the airport, stalling as long as they could before Ranboo would have to leave. The past month had arguably been some of the best times of their lives, and they didn’t want it to end. However, Ranboo did have to leave eventually, and the time for goodbyes came. The tallest pulled the two of them in to hug just as tight as he had when they first met, and the two other boys returned it gratefully. “I love you guys,” Ranboo whispered. “Love you too, big man,” Tommy and Tubbo said at the same time.

They laughed and pulled apart, Ranboo grabbing his suitcase. He started walking and waved a goodbye, his two best friends waving back. It was a little sad, sure, but he knew they’d all see each other again soon. They’d be roommates before the end of January, then they’d be able to meet up with all their other friends in England too. Dream, Sapnap, Karl, and everyone else from the U.S. would probably come down soon too! Ranboo, a little bit less sad now, smiled as he thought of what was to come. Even if something bad happened, he knew he’d have his friends to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! comment, leave kudos, etc if you did, i really appreciate it! :] consider following my twitter? @__mYsTeRi0uS__


End file.
